


Genocider Sisters

by orphan_account



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: Nightmares, What Ifs, adding the violence tag to be safe, he deserves them, near death experiences for Aran, please give Aran the headpats, rating M to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cy and Cillian are OCs belonging to Minikui_Fujimoto.I came up with three alternate versions of the Ryan Sisters if Cy were to possess them. Genociders Lillian (Rosie), Sandi (Clover), and Shamrock (Sharonne).Then I came up with a Headcanon: Aran has nightmares about what would happen if Cy decided to posses his sisters.You know where this is going.
Kudos: 3





	1. Genocider Lillian

**Author's Note:**

> So, these chapters are all "what ifs" for the same night. Not sure how to word it other than like this 
> 
> Chapter one: one of the Genocider Sisters
> 
> Chapter two: same night, not another nightmare after going back to sleep, but still a different sister.
> 
> I'm trying to explain it the best I can.

"And to think that you're number 4 in the world circuit, but one simple blow to the head and you're out like a light." That was the first thing Aran heard upon waking up. It was dark, felt damp, and his head hurt like hell. As for the voice, it sounded like Rosie's, but higher. When his vision became clear, he saw a figure standing over him. It looked like Rosie, but also...not. Her ponytail was messy and loose, she was wearing what Aran assumed to be fake nails, and he could barely make out a tongue piercing. But that wasn't the weirdest thing at the moment. Aran felt.....alone in his thoughts. That hadn't happened since he was 13.

Wait a second......

Oh.....

Oh.........

Oh.....no.....

"Rosie? What's gotten into ya?" Aran asked upon sitting up a little to fast for his body to handle, as he instantly had to hold his head in his hand.

"I don't know any 'Rosies' but I do happen to know a 'Roseanna May.' My name is Lillian." The girl said in a sadistic, yet sickly sweet tone. "Does that name sound....familiar to you by any chance, Aran?"

"How do you know my name?" Aran mentally facepalms himself.

"Oh.....you don't know.....well, you do know of an entity named Cy, yes? Well I guess it got sick of your body and came for mine. Or maybe Roseanna May sacrificed herself for you. I dunno all the details." She explained.

"WILL YOU STOP CALLING HER BY HER FULL NAME?!" Aran exploded.

"Really? I have you and your organs ripe for the picking and your sisters are STILL your main concern?! God, you are such a loser!" Aran recoiled. Cy had taken Rosie, and he wasn't there to stop it. Lillian was confident, a trait that he'd tried to help Rosie with, but not like this. Any way but like this.

"Oh well. I suppose it can't be helped." Lillian said from behind. "Say goodnight, big bro." Aran braced himself for impact before feeling the back of his head hit something.

That was when he woke up on the floor in his room.

"Aww....the loser was worried about his baby sister. How cute." Cillian jabbed at Aran, smiling smugly. Aran turned angrily, still rubbing the back of his head.

"You......what are you trying to say here?" Aran growled.

"Nothing, but it's fun watching you thrash around like an absolute moron over something that isn't even real." Cillian replied nonchalantly, flipping off Aran at the end of his sentence. He smiled at Aran's angry face. "You wanna do something to me, but you know you can't. And that's the cherry on top."

Aran flipped off Cillian and said nothing more as he fell back into a now dreamless slumber.


	2. Genocider Sandi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what if Aran's nightmare was about Clover getting possessed instead of Rosie?

"Wonder how many slashes it'll take to get to your lungs." The first thing Aran heard upon waking up in a chair. He tried to move, but he was tied to it, the ropes tied with the tightest of knots. He tried to scream out of pure instinct, but his mouth was taped shut with duct tape.

"So bro, wanna find out?" An extremely short, yet familiar looking girl stepped out of the darkness, holding a knife that was as big as her hand, a tongue that reminded him of Cillian. Wait, why did his mind feel quiet?

Oh......crap......

"Clover?! What's gotten into ya, lass?" Aran would've asked, had the tape not been muffling his words, but he hoped the general idea of his sentence had gotten out. The girl turned to him in annoyance.

"First of all, the name's Sandi. And second of all, it's not what, but who's gotten into me." Sandi said as if it was obvious. "You're familiar with Cy? Well, it paid a visit to me and decided to stay. And lucky for you, your me first victim!" Aran's eyes widened in horror. "Just think of how exciting it'll be! You'll be all over the news! The first victim of an unknown killer! A killer with a name that'll strike fear even into Mr. Sandman when spoken!" Sandi acted as if she was describing the plot of an epic movie, bringing her weapon dangerously close to Aran's throat several times.

"Now....should I let you scream or make it easier?" She asked, acting like she was expecting an answer. "Oh what the hell?" She said before ripping off the tape from Aran's mouth, causing him to yell in pain instinctively.

"Now......about my question from earlier." She said with an ominous grin before slashing the ropes in front of Aran in half and slashing his torso almost immediately. She had slashed him about five times before Aran yelled in agony.

And that was when he woke up, a phantom pain shooting through his chest region.

"Aww....did the little baby have a nightmare? How adorable." Cillian remarked snidely before chuckling softly to himself. "Don't tell me.....the short one....possession?" Cillian smirked in victory as he saw Aran get increasingly upset. "Face it. Even if you were to be rid of me, I'd probably go for someone else you care about. You wouldn't want that, would you?" Aran simply punched Cillian in the face before trying to return to sleep, succeeding about 3 hours later.


	3. Genocider Shamrock

Aran woke up feeling like every breath of air was being stripped from him, even as he tried inhaling, which suddenly seemed a lot harder to do.

"It's about time you woke up! Strangulation is no fun when the victim doesn't fight back!" A voice from behind said.

"Who....?" That was all Aran was able to, quite literally, choke out.

"Aww, you don't recognize me? Or is the panic just taking over? Whatever. Name's Shamrock. Genocider Shamrock. You may know me as Sharonne. Well I'll tell ya something about Sharonne. You're never gonna see her again if I have anything to say about it. Oh, how I got here? Cy. You know who that is, right?" Shamrock joked as she continued to steal oxygen from Aran. "It'll all be over soon, then I'll have your organs, and you'll go down in history as Genocider Shamrock's first victim! Great way to go, right?" Aran tried clawing at the shoelace Shamrock was using, only to feel it get tighter with every attempt.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Shamrock said with a sickly sweet smile. "Now, I'm gonna need you to count down from ten. In fact, let's do it together!"

"10..." Aran was still trying to get the shoelace away from Shamrock's grasp, to no avail.

"9..." Shamrock started laughing manaically as she heard Aran's breaths get shorter and panicked.

"8...." Aran started to feel light-headed, his arms starting to drop.

"7..." Shamrock kicked Aran to the ground and got on his back, making the grip on her shoelace as tight as she could.

"6..." Aran tried reaching out and crawling away, albeit fruitlessly.

"5..." Shamrock grinned sinisterly as she felt Aran's breathing get less frequent.

"4..." Aran couldn't fight back anymore, so he just laid there helplessly, trying to get in as much air as possible.

"3..." Sharonne moved her right shoelace aglet to join her left hand as she grabbed a machete with her right hand.

"2..." Aran closed his eyes, feeling the drowsiness of death come upon him.

"1..."

Aran woke up in his bed, gasping for air, breathing faster than he ever had in his life.

"You knew it was a dream, and you still got scared. What's up with that?" Cillian asked, trying to kick Aran while he was down. "And about your sisters? You know as well as I do that I don't care enough about them. And even if I did, I'd possess them just to make your own life a living hell." Cillian smirked as he saw Aran break down in tears of both fear and anger, eventually crying himself back to sleep.


End file.
